Action !
by Zomfi
Summary: Comment les personnages de Full Metal Alchemist ontils accepté de tourner dans le film... Du pur délire ! écrit avec Guyaroosama DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Guyaroo-sama Akito-Aya

**Genre :** Délire

**Rating :** K

**Disclamer :** On s'appartient mais pas le reste (et la Warner nous a pas payé pour ça bouhouuuu….)

Note des autrices : Deux abruties essaient de convaincre les persos de Full Metal de faire leur film.

A-A : réalistrice nevrosée, suicidaire et asthmatique.

G-S : la scénariste excitée mais un chouilla narcoleptique.

On aurait _dû_ être payées ! Au moins le SMIC !

A-A _(pas motivée)_ : Ok…. T'es prête ?

G-S _(motivée) _: … ouais ! go !

Elles ouvrent la porte. Dans un grand salon, tous les personnages de la série Full Metal Alchemist sont réunis (même les morts).

Edward _(à Al)_ : T'es prêt ?

Alphonse : Huh…

5 minutes de silence pour le World Treade Center et parce-que pendant 5 min les personnages et les deux abruties trouvent rien à dire.

Schezka : …. Hanno…. Bienvenue ?

A-A _(pose sa caméra sur un fauteuil et s'assoit par terre)_ : J'le savais, c'était foutu d'avance. C'est comme pour Les Dents de la Mère 5 j'étais sûre aussi que ce serait un fiasco !

Kimblee : Y sont arrêtés au 4 ?

A-A : C'est c'que j'diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

G-S _(frappe dans ses mains)_ : Bon alors! Revenons-en à ce qui nous a amenés ici : le film !

Tous : …

G-S _(se foutant de l'avis général) _: C'est l'histoire de vous !

Roy _(atterré) _: Oui… et vous êtes ?

G-S : enchantée ! _(tend la main)_

A-A : Bien que ce soit un scénario excellent je n'arriverai pas à lui donner son essor parce-que je suis nuuuuuuuuule-euuuuuuh TT

Envy : Bien. Donc on peut partir ?

A-A (s'accrochant à Envy) : pourquoi tu veux partir ? Tu me trouves nulle aussi ? Pourkwaaaa ?

Envy : Ouais ! J'te trouve nulle ! Minable ! Casse-toi !

G-S : C'est dommage Envy, j'avais un super rôle pour toi

Envy : Ta gueule ! Rien à branler d'ton script ! Gluttony, tu vois la dame ? Tu la bouffes, tu digères, et on rentre !

Lust : Attends au moi de voir ce qu'elle a à te proposer.

A-A _(toujours accrochée) _: Par pitiéééééé ouiiiiiii vous pourrez même le tuer ! _(désigne Hohenheim) _

Envy : Toi, tu jartes !

G-S : En fait, l'hsitoire précise c'est… rrrrzzzzzzz … _(bave en dormant)_

Tous : O.o Hein !

A-A : snurf le scénariste est narcoleptique pour en rajouter à mon malheur…_(regarde Roy ) _ça veut dire qu'il s'endort n'importe quand…

Roy : Vous me prenez pour quelqu'un de stupide.. ?

A-A : Sur les CV faits par ce jeune homme _(désigne Ed)_ il est écrit que vous n'êtes pas très…hum…enfin que vous n'avez pas une intelligence très développée…

Roy : Fullmetal ? Décidément votre petitesse se ressent même dans votre plume…

Ed : QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS QUALIFIEZ DE SI PETIT QUE SI ON MARCHE DESSUS ON S'EN RENDRA MEME PAS COMPTE ?

Winry, Riza et Shiezka : C'est pas ce qu'il a dit….

A-A : ah, vous complexez sur votre taille ?

Ed : PAS DU TOUT !

Envy : Sûr ? … Chibi-san ?

Ed : MA PAROLE ! J'VAIS TE METTRE UN COUP DE PIED AU C SI FORT QUE T'IRAS DIRE BONJOUR AUX ETOILES !

Envy _(sourire narquois)_ : Sans blague ?

A-A _(secoue G-S)_ : C'est dans l'script ça !

G-S _(se réveillant)_ : LA SUITE DE VOS AVENTURES

Blanc 

G-S : Donc ! Envy : tu tueras Hohenheim !

Hohenheim : euh…

G-S (se fichant encore de l'opinion exprimée) : tu seras grand et puissant ! et par-dessus tout, tu auras LE rôle-clé de l'histoire sans qui rien ne pourrait arriver ! Tu seras ….

Roulement de tambour….

Envy : Tuer le vioc ? J'ACCEPTE ! _(prend le papier et gribouille une croix)_

G-S : … LA PORTE !

Envy : OO

Tout le reste : mouahahahahahahahaha ! (se foutant allégrement de la gueule d'Envy)

Hughes : C'est pour ça qu'il faut laisser les gens finir leurs phrases !

A-A : Merci d'avoir acceptéééééééééé

Envy : Pas question que j'accepte de faire une porte débile !

Kimblee : Débile signifie « totalement dépourvu d'intérêt intellectuel » je pense donc que si on faisait un recensement, tu serais le premier en ligne.

Envy : Hm, c'est vrai que toi, t'es hors-concours.

Kimblee _(frappant dans ses mains et s'approchant d'Envy)_ : Je trouve que le blanc c'est triste et fade, pour des murs…

Greed : nyark.

Envy (bondissant en arrière) : Va t'faire fouttre !

Greed : m'en occupe !

G-S et A-A : … STOOOOOOP ! Le film ! Le temps c'est de l'argent !

Greed : tout à fait d'accord, allez Kimblee, plus vite ce sera fait…. (s'approche et saisit l'alchimiste par le bras avant de l'entraîner dehors)

Kimblee : NAAAAAAOOOOOONNNNNNN !

A-A : On a besoin d'eux ?

G-S _(cherche dans les papiers)_ : Non, c'est bon. _(sourit)_ Amusez-vous bien !

A-A : au revoir !

La porte se referme sur un Kimblee en larmes et un Greedo heureux.

Schezka _(s'essuyant le coin des yeux) _: C'est comme un conte de fées.

Archer : façon de voir… j'appellerais plutôt ça un viol.

Martyl : quand Greed parlait de se venger, je ne voyait pas ça comme ça.

Edward : Bon, vous avez votre porte, ensuite ?

G-S : rrrzzzzzz…. (se réveille) En dégustant des crevettes, fin !

Alphonse : Euh, non, vous en étiez à la porte…

G-S : Quoi la porte ? Tu veux la prendre ? Non ? Alors tais-toi.

Wrath : euh… et en ce qui concerne le reste ? vous avez une porte, et ensuite ?

G-S _(pose une main d'un air maternelle sur la tête de Wrath)_ : Toi tu te fais manger par Gluttony qui sera un mutant géant

A-A _(en adoration) _: Quelle belle fin !

Wrath : Mais je veux pas être mangé !

Envy : Moi j'veux.

A-A : être mangé ?

Hughes : Ou ne pas être… zat iz ze qwestionne.

G-S : Et vous vous faites un nazo ! C'est bien non ?

Hughes : super… si je savais ce que c'est.

A-A : C'était pas un officier ?

G-S _(grand sourire)_ : Si mais aussi un nazi, enfin, tu verras, tu verras… tu signes ?

A-A : Et tu seras avec Grace !

Hughes _(plein d'espoir)_ : et ma p'tite pupuce ?

A-A : ce sera pour le second film si celui-là marche.

Hughes : Je le ferai courir ! _(signe)_

G-S et A-A _(ravies d'avoir une autre capture)_ : Par-fait !

A-A (z'yeutant Pride et à G-S) : Demande-lui tout de suite ?

G-S : Pas de problème ! _(à Pride)_ Vous pouvez porter un œil de verre ou une lentille de contact ?

Pride _(déconcerté)_ : … pourquoi ?

G-S : Parce-que vous avez un rôle !

A-A : de gentil !

Pride : Ma foi… Non ?

A-A : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah j'en étais sûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûre ! bouhouuuuuuu

G-S : Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous qui étiez un de mes personnages préférés.. que j'adulais, et tout ?

Sloth _(à Lust)_ : Visiblement elle n'a pas oublié qu'il est l'orgueil…

Lust : Les chevilles gonflent…

Pride _(tout content qu'on ait gonflé son ego)_ : Hé bien, s'il le faut…

G-S : Tu signes ?

Pride : _(signe)_ Voilà.

A-A : A qui le tour ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le mot des autrices : Voilà ! Le chapitre 2 tout beau, tout nouveau et tout aussi drôle ! On l'avait pas précisé dans le 1er chapitre mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, cette fic contient du spoil, gomen lol

* * *

Chapitre 2 : On continue!

_(en rappel )_ A-A : A qui le tour?

_Tous se réfugient dans un coin de la pièce_

G-S: Allez! Un peu de bonne volonté! Bon le premier qui sort du troupeau a gagné quelque chose….

_Mustang met un coup de pied dans les fesses de Edward pour le faire sauter du troupeau_

G-S: BRAVO!

Ed: …Bon…J'ai gagné quoi, au moins…(_lance un regard noir à son supérieur)_

G-S: Tu as gagné un rôle dans le film!

A-A: Mais il en avait déjà un….

G-S: Ah? Eh bah….Tant mieux il a failli le perdre! Et comme je suis d'humeur magnanime, je vais te donner un chocolat pour enfants en forme d'œuf avec, dedans, la surprise du chef! _(pas le droit aux marques, vous l'aurez compris c'est un, un? Lol)_

Ed: QUI TU TRAITES DE GAMIN QUI PORTE ENCORE DES COUCHES CULOTTES PLUS GROSSES QUE LUI!

Shiezka, Winry, Riza : Elle a pas dit ça….

Ed _(prend l'œuf ):_ humf…

A-A: Donc tu as le rôle du héros.

Ed : Oui je le savais, merci….Et alors? Cette fois je fais quoi?

G-S: Et bien, tu….Rzrzrzrzrzrzrz

Mustang _(donnant une ruade à G-S)_ : Je peux pas dormir au bureau, alors toi non plus!

G-S: Rzrzrzrzrzrzrzrz

A-A : Je crois qu'elle en a pour un moment…Si on continuait sans elle….Suis en train de perdre le plateau de tournage….

Al : Vous n'avez qu'à nous donner la liste complète, ça ira plus vite ?

A-A: Merci mon petit Al! Heureusement que tu es là, toi! _(lui donne une frappe dans le dos)_ La liste la voici! Mustang:gendarmepaumédansunepartierecluedupays,Alphonse:recherchantdésespèrementsongrandfrère,Alphonse2quivaarriver:petitfrèrederemplacementpouredfaisantdesrecherchessurlesfusées,Winry:fabricanted'automailsansdouteamoureusedeEd,Izumi:fantôme,Hohenheim:chercheurprisonnierdelalogedeThulé,Envy:granddragonetporte,militaires:militaires,AlexLouisAmstrong:mairedeLior,Shiezka:bureaucrate,Lust:gitane,Scar:compagnondeLust,DanteenLyra:serveusedethé,Pride:FritzLangréalisateurdefilmsenhommageàFritzLangquej'aimebien _(continue la liste)_

Envy: Hey! J'ai cru entendre dragon dans cette ordonnance…

Lust: Et moi compagnon de Scar, y'a des limites quand même…

Scar: …

A-A: Quoi, t'es pas amoureuse de lui?

Tous: …HAHAHAHAHA!

Dante: Ne me dites pas que vous voulez absolument qu'il y ait un couple dans cette histoire…

A-A: Mais on les verra même pas deux secondes! En plus ils s'embrasseront pas! Lust…Tu auras le droit de faire la fille blasée…

Lust: Quelle mansuétude à mon égard…

A-A_ (commençant à criser)_ : S'il teeeee plaaaaaaaîîîiîîîîttt! Lussssstt! T'es la plus belle! (yeux de cocker sans pattes)

_Lust signe le papier, vexée mais signe plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose. Scar fait de même pour éviter la crise._

Envy : Ho ! Comment ça « dragon » ?

G-S _(se réveille):_ Donc tu as le rôle principal, Edo!

Envy _(secoue les deux)_ : veux savoir ce qui va m'arriver! REPONDEEEEEZ!

A-A: Krmlflpefjsmqojsmrrrrrrrrrzrzrzrzrzrzrz

_Envy lâche ses prises_

G-S: Ah bah bravo tu l'as cassée…

Envy: Si tu me dis pas ce qui va m'arriver je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas qu'elle qui sera cassée…. _(au bord des nerfs )_

G-S: HOHOHOHO des menaces !

Envy _(commence à entourer de ses mains le cou de G-S):_ Nooooon…..

G-S: Ouf ! J'ai eu peur ! Bon, tu es gentil, tu enlèves tes mains (tapote la tête de Envy)

Envy _(à Dante)_ : Transforme-la en pierre rouge….j'vais la bouffer….

A-A: Si elle la transforme, elle aura pas le rôle de la servante…

Dante: Dans ce cas…. _(s'approche de G-S_)

G-S: Mais non! Je suis sûre que tu dis ça parce-que tu n'as pas encore vu le ravissant costume que tu vas porter, Dante!

Dante _(roule des yeux )_

Envy: MA REPOOOOONSE!

G-S : Ah oui ce détail…

A-A: Tu veux pas la surprise?

Envy : NON!

G-S: ok, ok….Donc tu seras un grand dragon vert, la porte, comme quand t'es parti!

Envy: c'est tout?

G-S: Ah si il y a un détail…..Léger insignifiant mais qui fait quand même son importance…

A-A: Ah lequel?

G-S: Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant….

A-A : Déjà l'heure de la pause ?

G-S: Oui, et là on vient de le passer de deux répliques…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Mot des autrices :** Aaaaah ! Vous l'aviez attendu, n'est-ce pas ? On tient bien évidemment à remercier tout nos lecteurs pour leur reviews (merci!) et voudrions annoncer qu'une fois la fic terminée nous la traduirons en anglais, s'il y a des intéressé(e)s….

* * *

Envy : Bon ! C'est quoi ce putain de détail !

G-S : Hohohoho ! Hé bien…rzzzzrzzzrzz……

Envy (pâle) : J'hallucine…(à A-A) Toi ! C'est quoi !

A-A : Mais euh… J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi qui fait l'histoire…

Roy : Vous faites un film sans savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

A-A (honte) : …

Lust : Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas étonnant que vos films ne rencontrent pas le succès escompté.

Wrath (saute sur G-S pour la réveiller) : ALORS !

A-A (chouine) : J'aurais pas dû mettre d'homoculus dans ce film..

G-S : Envy…Tu n'as pas de poignée. Terrible détail qui remet en question les pensées modernes de notre société : comment ouvrir une porte qui n'a pas de poignée sans alchimie !

Envy (frappe) : …Abrutie !

G-S : Allons, ce n'est pas de ta faute, on ne se refait pas, surtout après 400 ans.

A-A (distribue les rôles et les scripts) : Ca vous va ?

Chacun lit son script. Silence de mort.

Greed (revenant suivi par un Kimblee boiteux) : Houh ! Quelle ambiance ! Allez les gars, soyons fous ! On se fait un scrabble ?

Regard assassin général vers Greed

Greed : Ok ! J'dis plus rien. !

Kimblee : Hm… On dirait que ça motive pas ton scrabble…

Greed (sourire) : C'que j'aime chez toi, Kim, c'est que t'as pas ta langue dans ta poche…Tu crois qu'éventuellement tu pourrais l'avoir dans ma bouche ?

Al (à Ed) : Ni-san…Tu crois qu'il est sérieux ?

Ed : J'en sais rien et j'veux pas l'savoir !

G-S : Houhou ! Kimichou ! J'ai besoin de toi pour une scène!

Kimblee (maussade) : mord-moi l'noeud .

Greed (regard sans équivoque) : A ton service !

Kimblee (frappe dans ses mains ) : J'te l'interdis.

A-A : Greed tu seras mon caméraman.

Greed : CA, ça va se négocier ma chère … (entraîne A-A à l'écart pour discuter honoraires)

G –S (toujours essayant de forcer la main à Kimblee) : Mais j'ai besoin de toi !

Kimblee : Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « non » ?

G-S : Toplééééé !

Kimblee : Si je le fais, tu m'lâches?

G-S : Oui m'sieur !

Kimblee : (prend un des contrat et signe de mauvais gré) …

G-S : Yahoo ! Merci à toi je te revaudrais ça! Mais comment ?

Kimblee : (sort une carte d'on ne sais où) Est-ce que tu connais le pays imaginaire ?

G-S : Oui Peter Pan ? Ca a fait un tabac !

Kimblee : (lui fourre la carte dans la tronche) «Bha vas-y !

G-S : …pas sympa… Bon ensuite ! (lance les papiers en l'air) Trouvez votre contract et signez !

* * *

Dans les chapitres suivants...Le tournage commence! 


End file.
